


Ace, alive 1/10

by Herminia112358



Series: Monkey D. (Ing) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alive Portgas D. Ace, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminia112358/pseuds/Herminia112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a way of Ace being alive.<br/>as promised here is written in English, after written in Portuguese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace, alive 1/10

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ace, Vivo 1/10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465462) by [Herminia112358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminia112358/pseuds/Herminia112358). 
  * A translation of [Ace, Vivo 1/10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465462) by [Herminia112358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminia112358/pseuds/Herminia112358). 



\-------------------------------Somewhere In the Grand line------------------------------------  
Franky: guys! Came see this, there´s something...  
Zoro: what is it Franky?  
Franky: it´s a supper mini boat in charge of a half-naked dude with an orange hat and a necklace of red pearls.  
Robin: half naked man with an orange hat and a necklace of red pearls? It seems like  
Nami: like Ace  
Luffy: Ace? What is about Ace?  
Broock: and who is this Ace?  
Sanji: is Luffy older brother.  
Usoop: yes that’s ace.  
Luffy: where? Where’s Ace.  
Usopp: over there  
Luffy: on my way!  
Zoro: what?! Luffy wait!  
Luffy: Ace!  
Ace: Lu!  
(Hug the little monkey that fell over him, literally)  
Ace: Luffy! Whoa many times have I told you to not jump to people like that when near water, especially in the middle of the sea.  
Luffy: shishi! Nice see you Ace! You are staying with as longer than last time?! Right!? Please say yes!  
Ace: ok, I miss you to, I will stay if your crew don´t mind, and by the way where’s your crew?  
Luffy: over there, I jump when Usopp told as in which direction you wore.  
Ace: even worst! Idiot you could have fall into the ocean and then what would have I done?!  
Luffy: sorry brother.  
Ace: like if I have much choice, common let’s go meet your crew.  
Luffy: faster!  
Ace: ok  
Luffy: look my crew, hi guy! Is really ace, let’s get inside Sanji already started doing de lunch.  
Ace: wait Lu! I have to restrain my boat first, I don´t know where.  
Luffy: Franky open the gate 5, to Ace pot his bout in.  
Franky: super.  
Ace: wowow, I want a tour in your boat.  
Luffy: shishi, tanks Ace, let´s go you steel haven´t meet some of my crew mates.  
Ace: calm down Luffy, I´m not made of robber like you sow you can’t push ´for my arm like if I am.  
Chopper: they are coming!  
Broock: do you think he will be afraid of me?  
Zoro: who? Ace? Don´t say stupidities like that, we are talking about our captain older brother  
Usopp: Zoro is right if Ace grow up with Luffy I doubt that he´s afraid of anything.  
Nami/Zoro/Franky/Broock/Chopper/Sanji/robin: true  
Ace: Luffy! I have already told you to stop drag me.  
Luffy: shishi but you walk so slowly Ace.  
Ace: exactly I’m walking, you are running like a mad man to the point where o almost fall head to de floor, twice  
Luffy: almost, I didn´t fall  
Ace: because I grab your wrist.  
Sanji: do you think they have notice whoa load are they yelling.  
Nami/Zoro/Franky/Broock/Chopper/Usopp/robin: probably no  
Luffy: finally! We are were snail  
Ace: let’s see who´s de snail, give up  
(Stark tickle his younger brother)  
Luffy: shishi I shishi will shishi me shishishi never shishi give shishi up shishishishi!!!!  
Ace: yes you will! Oh! my apology for my inappropriate behave, I’m Whitebeard second command Portgas D. Ace and the oldest brother of this idiot that you accepted as your captain, thanks very much for handle him believe me, no one know better than myself how difficult he can be when he wants, and please continue taking care of him, as you have be doing until now. Is a good seeing you again Nami-san, Zoro-san, Chopper-sensei, Sanji-san e Usopp-san in the same way that is to meet you Nico–san Franky-san Broock-san.  
Nami/Zoro/Franky/Broock/Chopper/Sanji/Usopp/Robin: is god to meet you Ace.  
Luffy: Ace, they are my now nakama, our shipwright Franky  
Franky: super nice meet you Ace-nii  
Ace: thank you Franky-san, and I have to say that sadly for myself I didn´t have the honor of meting your master but I do know is work and reputation and if everting I have heard is true he would be very proud of you, become Sunny is super awesome and this coming from same one who lives on Moby Dick.  
Franky: buhah! Buuhah! Buhhah! Buhaah, buhahh!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ace: what? I´m sorry I didn’t want to opsetyou.  
Zoro: calm down Ace, Franky is just happy, right Franky?  
Franky: bharight bhthe bhAHas bhThe bhaBest bhaComplement bhaSomeone bhaEver bhaGive bhaTo bhaMe.  
Ace: It is good to know because I didn´t want to hurt you.  
Luffy: this is Robin, she is our arkilogistica.  
Ace: arqueologistica? Don´t you mean archeologist.  
Luffy: yes that.  
Ace: no, not that, archeologist.  
Luffy: arquiolostic.  
Ace: no, ar-che-o-lo-gist.  
Luffy: ar-che-o-lo-gist.  
Ace: yes Lu! Is an honor finally meets you Nico-san, especially in MY baby brother´s crew.  
Luffy: I´m not a baby anymore!  
Ace: to me you will always be, even if you have 90 years old even thou I´m already very proud of you showing to everyone how insignificant the world government really are, and whatever he is I know that he believes in ever word I just say.  
Robin: you don´t like the world government.  
Ace: well, if they know who our family is they would not rest until they kill us.  
Nami: are you talking about the more wanted man in the world?  
Ace: How do you know about Dragon-san?  
Zoro: your grandfather told as.  
Usopp: Dragon-san? You know him?  
Ace: yes, I was with him just last week, when he came to me to give me my nacrosleppes medicine.  
Chopper: you have nacrosleppes?! his case is hereditary?  
Ace: I don´t know, our grandpa has or is getting mad (more than he already his) and Luffy´s biologic parents I simply don´t know sense that two have keep secrets from their own shadow.  
Nami: Luffy´s biologic parents?  
Ace: my biological parents died from heart diesis and pregnancy complicycions a little after my birth, after that gramps adopted me and then our parents did the same because they were afraid that he would kill me.  
Broock: I’m your brother musician my name is Broock and is an honor meets you Ace-san.  
Ace: the honor his all mine, uhm do you poop?  
Broock: hohoho yes I poop. Ace can I see your pant…~  
Usoop: don´t ask him that!  
Ace: ask me what?  
Franky: super not worthy.  
Ace: ok…if you say so  
Nami: you two are really brothers.  
Ace: yes we are, but way do you say that?  
Broock: because that was the first question Luffy-san made me.  
Ace: and let me get the second was something like “join my crow”?!  
Sanji: right in the fly.  
Zoro: where are you going Ace?  
Ace: I have no idea, in weeks I have ear nothing but a rookie crow shot down his ship and he drown like the rest of his crewmates.  
Nami: if his true what are you going to do?  
Ace: if his true, I have to convince the side crow to associate them self’s in same way to justify them solve a problem of ours.  
Franky: who is that problem?  
Ace: a former subordinate of mine who killed one of my best friends even after they were nakamas and friends for almost 20 years.  
Broock: in my time that was already the biggest crime a sailor especially a pirate could commit.  
Robin: how does he look like? Maybe together we can find something now.  
(Take a photo of whitebeard second division of his hat)  
Ace: you are right; he is the ugly fat pie eater in my right sight.  
Nami/Zoro/Luffy: is the creepy guy from the bar!  
Ace: you have seen him were? When?  
Usoop: ah… Ace I think that we are the rookie crow.  
Ace: you kill him?  
Zoro: I don´t know if we kill him, but we couldn´t save him from the Knock Up Stream where we were when they try to captures us and then sells to the navy for the shishibukai (corsairs) title.  
Luffy: please don´t be mad at us we didn´t want to kill him, he try to kill us first.  
Ace: I 'm not angry with you, I'm furious with him for trying to hurt you probably coward just came after you knowing that he had a better chance to find you and capture than them, not to mention that even a freak like him must have realized that if Sabo and Koala to catch him before I do they would torture loo more slowly and painful way possible before hand him over to me with a bow at the neck like a gift.  
Luffy: wh..What do…do yyou mean by Sa...Sabo, he... he is dead.  
Ace: shit!, I shouldn´t have told you that! Look at me Lu! Lu Sabo is Alive! Dragon-san and his crew saved him but Sabo was badly ingerd and was only capable of returning home to us recently and when it happened his bounty was already too high to came to us without pot us in danger.  
Luffy: he is alive!? And you know? Why did you not tell me?!  
Ace: Lu, their bounty is giant, only our father, my dad and like 4 or 5 other persons in the world have bigger bounties than him, we wanted tell you about but we couldn´t without rising your bounty, so we decide only tell you after you made a name for yourself in the new world. And if it makes you feel beater they only told me after I did the same.  
Luffy: I don´t like but I understand, and by the way who´s Koala?  
Ace: oh! Their rights you have not meet her yet, she is our older sister.  
Nami: sister?! Much older?!  
Ace: no, she is only 1 year and like 2 months older than me.  
Sanji: is she beautiful?!  
Zoro: why do you want to know Ero-cook she is our Capitan older sister does not matter if she is or not beautiful!  
Sanji: idiot Marimo is exactly for be Luffy’s sister why I’m asking, because no matter what I do, I can´t imagine a female Luffy!  
Ace: ahm, I´m not sure if I want to know why you are asking but yes she´s very beautiful.  
Zoro: is she a good fighter?  
Ace: yes, let´s just say that last time we practice together, of course I was restringing myself but according to Sabo so was she and she kick my sorry ass, big time!  
Luffy: so she very strong, do you think she will like me?  
Ace: is already too late for her like you, because she already loves you, she told me that Sabo is always talking about us to theirs crow members to the point that the closeted to them like their best friend “Hundredthe Dan” Hack already know some of our history’s word per word but they still listen to them without complain.  
Luffy: tell more! Tell more! You are staying with us right?!  
Ace: I have already told you that I would really like that, as long your crew don´t mind.  
Nami/Zoro/ Franky/Broock/Chopper/Usoop/robin/Sanji: Of course we want you to stay with us.  
Franky: but we will need to check the beds situation.  
Chopper: someone can sleep in the sick bay.  
Luffy: no need, my bed is big enough for bough of us.  
Sanji: don´t be rude! In making Ace-san feel force in share a bed with you.  
Ace: actually I would prefer sleep with Luffy rather than not, since that way I´m certain that he will not do something danger While I´m distracted.  
Luffy: it´s decided you stay with me, now let´s save your staff so we can show you our awesome Sonny.  
Ace: ok let me just speck with my dad to fill him in.  
Sanji: I´m going to put another plate on the table.  
\----------------------------------------In the Call---------------------------------------------  
Whitebeard: who´s there.  
Ace: hello dad.  
Whitebeard: Ace, it´s you son?  
Ace: yes dad, I´m sorry that I disobey to your orders and run away.  
Whitebeard: it´s okay son, if you are calling me it means that you have good news.  
Ace: I´m truly sorry but no, he attack a rookie crew that attack back and shot down his ship in the middle of a Knock Up Stream so the body is in the bottom of the ocean or was already eaten by a sea king.  
Whitebeard: I see, and that crew is certain that he fall in the water?  
Ace: yes, because they tray and fail in rescue them when they see that the traitor and his friends couldn´t swim, but their grieve stop as soon as I told them who the dead man was. Especially since the crews physician is from one of the islands that he attack.  
Whitebeard: good to know, are you coming home now my son?  
Ace: yes dad, ah! And this crew offers me a lift.  
Whitebeard: why did they do that? Do they want to ally themselves with us?  
Ace: no they are...  
Luffy: Ace! Haven´t you finish yet?!  
Ace: no Luffy! Go put my bag in our bed.  
Luffy: yes Ace!  
Whitebeard: Luffy?! Your youngest brother?  
Ace: yes, the “black beard” tray to capture him in Jaya but choses the worst possible moment to attack.  
Whitebeard: gurahgurah stay with him them, where are they going?  
Marco: Dad With who are you talking with yoi?  
Ace: hello Marco! I haven´t ask him yet.  
Marco: Ace! You ok? Have you got him yoi?  
Whitebeard: no, Luffy kill him before Ace have the chance.  
Marco: Luffy? Your baby brother? Are you still with him yoi?  
Ace: yes he… or better Luffy came where please.  
Luffy: yes Ace?!  
Ace: my dad Whitebeard and my best friend Marco the Phoenix, are asking where are we going.  
Luffy: hello, we are going to Fishman Island.  
Whitebeard: what are you going to do there?  
Luffy: Broock and Sanji want to meet a mermaid, but I just do not understand why they say that Franky's foster mother does not count for being old., and Franky want to meet the brother of his foster dad and sensei who is a shipwright too. But why do you ask?  
Marco: the fishman island is over our protection because there’s many pirates that go there making problems to friends of ours that can´t defend themselves, so we always check if the people who goes there aren´t going to cause troubles to anyone yoi.  
Luffy: I understood, thanks for taking good care of friends of friends of mine. And by the way Robin what does mines “island over our protection”  
Ace: where the hell did you came from?!  
Luffy: Robin like living her eyes and her ear´s all over the ship so she stays always inform of everything that appends so she will not be off guard, right Robin.  
Robin: right Capitan, and have “island over our protection” means that a crew in this case Ace´s crew say that an island and everyone who lives there are like part of their crow so if someone dares to buy a fight with the island or there natives will also buy troubles with Ace´s crow.  
Luffy: like we did in Sakura Kingdom, Alabasta Kingdom and Water 7?  
Robin: kind of the Maine difference is that without counting with the natives of the islands, only the world government and maybe the Revolutionary Army knows about Sakura Kingdom and Water 7, and the world government or don´t know about Alabasta Kingdom or them don´t care. For the opposite everyone knows that the islands in the new world belong or to one of the 4 yonko, to the world government or to no one, because all have the flag of their owners.  
Whitebeard: Alabasta Kingdom?! Water 7?! Sakura Kingdom?! How do you have 2 of the most important island of grand line and one of the newest countries in the world?  
Luffy: the princess Vivi Nefartiti of Alabasta Kingdom is Part our Crew but she couldn´t continue sailing with us because her country need her more than we do, but we made her promiser that if she need our help to tell us. Water 7 mayor is Franky´s Senpai and foster brother and we are friends so we also made him promises that if the cipher pool starts to bother him again we would do our best to get reed of them. And it was our crew that help Chopper best friend King Dalton He expelled the coward who was the former king and creating a new Country that as name after Chopper´s Dad dream.  
Whitebeard: ok… so you and Ace are going to Fishman island so are we, because we want to try to find the corpse of the traitor, when one of us reach the island must wait five days then contact the other, can it be?  
Luffy: yes, right guys?!  
Nami/Zoro/Franky/Broock/Chopper/Usopp/robin: right! see you in Fishman Island!  
Sanji: lunch is ready!  
Usopp: god! Let´s go! Before the D. brother have time to attack the food!  
Zoro: yes!  
Broock: hohoho Zoro-san the kitchen is not for that side Hohoho.  
Zoro: who have changed the kitchen´s place?!  
Sanji: no one your senseless full.  
Zoro: who did you call “senseless full” ero-cook.  
Sanji: to you moss head.  
Chopper: c’mon I will take you there.  
Franky: don´t worry Ace-nii! Sanji-nii never allowed any one to as much as touch the food without everyone is at the table.  
Ace: Luffy go ahead I’m right after you.  
Luffy: ok, but don´t take too long we are all hungry  
Whitebeard: my son, I´m happy that e everting hade gone for the best, see you soon my son, I am eager to meet your little brother  
Marco: we all are ace-yoi.  
Ace: thanks see you soon.  
\---------------------------------------------In Moby Dick--------------------------------------  
Whitebeard: my children finally god news  
Jozo: did Ace finally give´s news?!  
Marco: yes he did, but defnally not the one we expected yoi.  
Random pirate 1: is commandant Ace fine?  
Random pirate 2: did the traitor dare to hurt our Ace?!  
Whitebeard: calm down my children Ace is fine.  
Whitebeard pirates: that´s god, our brother is coming home; I know that the traitor did not have a chance against commander Ace.  
Marco: the surprise is that it wasn´t Ace who kill him yoi.  
Izo: then who did it? and why?  
Whitebeard: Luffy  
Haruta: Luffy? Ace beloved “baby” brother?  
Marco: yes, it seems that he try to capture Luffy during a Knock Up Stream, and they defend themselves and shot “black beard” down droning him yoi.  
Whitebeard: we are going to meet them at Fishman Island.  
Namor: dad, I know that it´s Ace´s precious kid brother, but Ace himself is always saying that the kid finds troubles where ever he is, wouldn´t he causes problems to the island?  
Marco: I don´t think so, it lucks like two of his crew members want to meet a mermaid since the foster mother of another crew member is too old for their liking, the said nakama Franky I think, want to meet the brother of his foster father and master who is also a Shipwright in the island so I don´t believe they will as much as try to cause that type of problems yoi.  
Whitebeard: and Ace won´t live his brother side so they wouldn’t have any chance, but they did not seem that type of person much for the opposite Luffy thank us for caring for friends of friends of his.  
Vista: looks like the great kid Ace doesn’t lose a chance of saying that he is.  
Marco: straw hat and his crew were more concerned about their lunch than with us yoi.  
Random pirate 6: what is funny and disturbing at the same time.  
Everyone starts laffing.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Finished


End file.
